Be My Escape
by andi jazz 7
Summary: Everyone is human. Bella's family has had many misfortunes. When her family is all killed in a car accident, and she loses her memory, what will she do? Can the Cullens, who just moved to town, help and protect her? I suck at summaries. I own nothing.
1. Clean Slate

**Be My Escape**

**Hey! I'm not good with titles, but this is the best I could come up with! This is going to be a weird story, and I hope someone likes it. Review and let me know!**

Prologue- The Awakening

No one's point of view

Bella woke up, startled. She had no idea where she was, or even who she was. Worse, she didn't know why she was covered in IVs and monitors. She immediately ripped them all off with strength she didn't know she had. Standing up, she walked around the room slowly, feeling like she weighed a thousand pounds. Something made her turn around, and notice the gleaming barrel of a gun out the window. A shot was fired, and the girl collapsed in a heap on the floor.

**Carlisle's Pov**

An alarm sounded through the hospital, throwing it into chaos. My family and I had been touring my new work when it happened. Dr. Martin, the retired doctor I was replacing, motioned us to hurry.

"Hurry, a window has been broken. That's never good. Split up, and call out when you've found the room. The alarm will stop in-now," Dr. Martin stopped and ran down one hall. For an old man, he ran fast. Jasper headed for the IC unit, Esme A wing with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie for B wing, and Edward for the final C wing. I followed Jasper down toward the IC unit, and heard him yell.

"Carlisle! Dr. Martin! I found it!" Jasper shouted from room 124. I ran in there to see a girl on the floor and a bullet in the wall behind her. I rushed to her side, only to find no blood.

"I checked for wounds, but found no open wounds, or blood. She is still alive, with a strong pulse. I checked already. Someone was trying to kill her," Jasper told me, just as Dr. Martin and the rest of my family rushed. Dr. Martin gasped involuntarily as he saw who the girl was. His eye's wandered over to the bed, where IVs were hanging around.

"Carlisle, that's the Swan girl, the one who's accident prevented the tour yesterday. We lost her parents, twin sister, and little brother. She was a triplet, but one of the sisters had disappeared a number of years ago. She was in a coma, with monitors that were supposed to let us know the moment she woke up. Someone must have moved her, because we weren't notified," Dr. Martin's eyes held a far-off look. He gently picked up the girl and set her back in the bed, reconnecting all the monitors.

"Her older sister was getting married to my son, but the two of them were found dead days before the wedding. The family has had misfortune ever since the girl turned two. The only thing that has been good for them was all the money, but they never cared about the money. Grief always filled their houses. She has no relatives at all. Once she gets better, we have to ship her off to the orphanage in Port Angeles. I only hope she wakes up from her coma, unlike her twin sister. Thank God she wasn't taken like her sister," Dr. Martin looked grief-stricken. That's when the girl stirred.

The monitors never made a sound. The girl rolled over, and then shot up in pure panic. I walked over to her, my family on my heels.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently, and she looked at me with the deer-in-the-headlight look on her face. Dr. Martin was staring in amazement, and shock.

"She can't really be awake! The monitors aren't broke. They worked just this afternoon, and they are all hooked up to the same cords. You even saw it!" Dr. Martin stuttered. I nodded to his statement, but the girl was awake. In fact, she was on her feet and trying to run away. Edward managed to step in her way, with the others working together to form a blockade. They acted more like close siblings, rather than cousins that had all been adopted by their aunt and uncle after their parents had died in an epidemic in England.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl demanded, her voice near hysterics. Dr. Martin tried to calm her down, without success.

"Bella, shh, remember me? James's dad?" Dr. Martin was obviously hoping she'd stop screaming, but I knew better.

"Who's that? I don't know a James. Wait-I don't know anyone!" she cried out in despair. That's when we all realized what had happened: she had lost all her memory.

**Ch 1-Clean Slate**

**Bella Pov**

I looked at the group of people who surrounded me. I didn't know any of them. I didn't remember anything. I broke down sobbing in the middle of their circle. I knew nothing about anything. Suddenly, however, that seemed to change. Something bright flashed in my eyes, although they were closed. Knowledge flooded into my head, stuff I thought no one else could ever know. History, foreign languages, math, and so much more just filled my head. Yet, I still knew nothing of my past. Not one thing.

"Bella, are you okay? Just, calm down. Do you remember anything at all?" one of the two men asked me. He had glasses and gray hair, whereas the other was young, with striking features.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, still sobbing. The two men, who must be doctors, looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Anything at all?" the young doctor persisted. I nodded my head slightly.

"Yes. Math, history, foreign languages, English, Science, and so much more, but no real memories," I told him softly. The young doctor looked at her and started talking.

"Well, from what I gather, you're name is Bella Swan. Your parents, little brother, and twin sister died in a car accident, which resulted with you ending up in the hospital today. Your other twin sister disappeared from a hospital when you were younger, and your older sister and her fiancé were murdered the night before their wedding. You live here in Forks, Washington. Any more than that, I have no idea," the doctor said. I absorbed the information, but it brought back no memories, except the sound of an ambulance. I nodded absently.

"By the way, this is Dr. Martin, the doctor that's retiring today, and I'm the new one, Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, and our kids, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Masen," Carlisle pointed to each, and I nodded once again.

**Esme Pov**

The poor girl just kept on nodding, as if that were all she could do.

"Carlisle, honey, could I talk to you and Dr. Martin outside for a minute. I'm sure the kids will be able to keep an eye on her for a few minutes," I told Carlisle. The three of us walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Carlisle, do you think we could adopt her to?" I asked Carlisle softly. He looked at Dr. Martin, and he nodded.

"It is possible, seems as how she has no relatives," Dr. Martin added in. Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"I guess we could, but keep this in mind: the others were all cousins. She isn't related. They might not include her," Carlisle warned me.

"They wouldn't. Think about how scared she must be. She wakes up, finds out her family is dead and she has no memory, while being surrounded by strangers. That must affect her tremendously. We have extra rooms, and maybe one of the boys will fall in love with her," I offered, thinking about how lonely Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all were. Carlisle was thinking the same thing.

"We can. I think it'd be better to announce it to everyone, and then take her by her old house to get some of her stuff," Carlisle told the Dr. Martin. He beamed in excitement.

"That's great! I'll now know she's in good hands," Dr. Martin hurried down the hall to get the forms as we turned around and entered the room. What we saw made us want to turn back around and walk right back out. They had tied Bella up with the IVs, and Edward was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Jasper was on his knees, his head in his hands. Emmett was standing in front of the door, and Alice and Rosalie were in the corner, hovering in fear.

"What happened? Why is the patient tied up?" Carlisle roared. I grabbed his arm and told him that we should give them a chance to explain. He finally agreed, and asked Alice for the story.

"Seconds after you closed the door, Bella dove for the open window. Edward was in the way, and she started kicking and punching him, until he collapsed. Emmett tied her up, and then Jasper collapsed from too much emotion, clouding the room," Alice's spoke so fast that I had trouble understanding her. Carlisle nodded, understanding everything.

"We're adopting her, so she won't have to go to an orphanage. What do you think of that?" Carlisle asked them. Their mouths dropped in shock, and Edward and Jasper stood up fast. Rosalie, however, was the first to speak.

"I'd like that. Alice never lets me give her any make-overs, so this'll be fun!" she said, and I could practically hear what she was thinking. For a second I felt sorry for Bella.

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun. I could take her shopping!" Alice shrieked. I could also see this happening. Emmett slowly began to grin.

"Maybe she'll be more fun than Rosalie and Alice," he said, sticking his tongue out at Rosalie as if he were a three year old instead of an eighteen year old. She returned the favor.

"Well, I think that was only shock. I really believe it'd be fun to have someone in the house that isn't related to us, don't you, Edward?" Jasper turned to Edward expectantly. Edward looked incredulous.

"Are you all out of your minds? Of course not! She is trouble!" Edward yelled. He pointed at Bella, proving his point when we all saw that she had managed to untie herself.

"Edward, she is under a lot of stress. I'm sure that, under the same conditions, you'd act the same, if not worse. Just give her a chance. Anyway, you've been outvoted," I told him sternly. He sulked, and turned to walk out of the room, but ran into Dr. Martin.

"I have the papers," he told them jubilantly.

**What did you think? Review, please! I'm begging you! I don't care if you think it's the worst thing you've ever read, please let me know. This is my first fanfiction, so please, I'm open for constructive critizism. **


	2. The Note

**Hey! I'm back! Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!**

**Ch2 –The Note**

**Bella Pov**

I was in a house, with pictures of me everywhere. It felt like I'd entered the home of a full-fledged stalker or something along those lines. Yet the people who adopted me kept assuring me that this was where I used to live.

It's actually hard to believe them. I mean, yeah, they are keeping me from going to an orphanage, but it seems as if they are feeding me lies. Take my name, for instance. I woke up today, without a memory of the world, received millions of knowledgeable information, yet I still have no idea who I am, besides what the doctor told me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme were their names. Then there was their children, who were, yet again, from what I had gathered, all adopted by their aunt and uncle. Emmett, Edward, Alice Jasper, and Rosalie, and they seemed to have all different last names. They told me my name was Bella. Isabella Swan. I highly doubt that, seems as how I don't have a single memory.

Also, there was the fight I had. They lied to Carlisle and Esme about it. They had whispered to one another that they thought I was a useless piece of garbage, so I attempted to flee. The rest was true, though. And now I had to live with them until my eighteenth birthday, which they said was September 13th.

Then, they sent Alice, who was short with spiky black hair, with me into this house. Which is where we are right now, attempting to find stuff that I would like to keep. I walked through the house, and came to a door marked 'Bella & Andi & Izzy'. For some reason, this felt familiar.

I stroked the wood, inhaling its scent. The scent itself seemed to try to bring memories to the surface, without success. I slowly grasped the handle and pushed the door open. We walked in, examining the room's contents. There were three beds, one which looked as if it had been made for a long time, one that looked recently made, and a third one, which had the blankets strewn across the bed and floor. Names were right above each bed, along with dates. The long-made on said "Izzy-7-hospital 'coma'", the recently made one said "Andi-17- 'car accident'", and the messy one said "Bella-17-'memories forgotten'". Something seemed odd about all of it. Who had written these down? No one was left, right? Alice was also examining them. I looked underneath "my" bed, only to see a note. That itself was strange. What it said was even weirder.

It read:

Dear Bella,

Hey, this is past Bella and Andi writing! We know what has happened. No memory, yet this room seems slightly familiar? If it wasn't for Izzy's diary, we wouldn't know what to do. Anyway, all the diaries (Andi's, yours, Izzy's, and your older sister, Kate's) are in the suitcase. So is everything you will possibly need. Trust us, we read it all in Kate's diary. Anyhow, read them in private. They are only for you, and the moments that you must show the others. Watch out for Jasper. He can feel emotions, and don't even attempt to be friends with Edward. Alice and Rosalie are okay. Let them give you make-overs. It'll be cool. Keep an eye on Emmett. Offer to help Esme with stuff. Otherwise, keep to yourself, like your instincts tell you to. The suitcase is in the closet. Get it and the two backpacks. Everything, we're telling you. It's all you'll need. Get the laptop. We'll email you. Don't tell anyone, especially if you trust them. Your email will hold new information. Don't be afraid. We'll communicate. Go.

-Andi and Bella

I immediately shoved the letter in my pocket. It was insane, but truer than anything I had heard so far. I could almost imagine me and my twin sister writing this, and packing the bag. Wait-it never said she was my twin. Somehow, I knew she was, as if I were piecing together an intricate puzzle.

Alice finally stopped staring at the headboards. I went to the closet and opened it, pulling out the two backpacks and suitcase. I didn't even pause to check them. I trusted the people who wrote the letter. I trusted them more than I trusted myself, which itself seemed crazy.

"I'm ready to go, Alice," I told her, and headed down the stairs. Something caught my eyes and made me stop. It was a picture of four girls and a little boy. They seemed to hold a mystery. As if they knew what was to happen. The date was a yesterday. I slipped the picture into my pocket and headed out the door.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked, shocked by how little I'd brought out. I nodded slowly, forming an excuse in my head. Unfortunately, none came to my head. That just sucked.

"Yeah, that's not a lot," Rosalie commented. I sat down in the seat of the car, anyway, and shut the door. Esme sighed, and Carlisle started driving.

**Jasper Pov**

She seemed distant on the way home. Her emotions were weird. They seemed to be confused, yet clear. She had brought a little of stuff, and hadn't been in there long. I watched her pull a picture and note out of her pocket. Everyone else was taking part in a conversation about a certain meadow, hidden in the woods. The picture held four girls and a boy, who all looked scared. I leaned in closer, and realized that it wasn't a picture at all, but a sketch. The date in the corner was of yesterday, and I'd heard that her only older sister had been killed months ago. The sketch was signed 'Izz Swan'. That was a mystery I had to find out.

"Who's that?" I asked her, pointing to the little boy. She stroked the picture for a moment, deep in thought.

"My little brother, Anthony. He was always so sober, so grown-up. When I heard that he was going with Izz, I sobbed for an hour," she murmured the last part, her brown eyes looking distant. The car went silent. Then Alice asked a question.

"Bella, how did you remember that?" she asked, completely baffled by Bella's statement. Bella looked up, her eyes still hazy.

"Not Bella, Andi," she whispered, as if fighting for control to speak. Her eyes became clear again and full of shock. She pulled something out of her pocket, staring in disbelief.

"What was up with that?" Emmett asked, suddenly interested. She shoved it back in her pocket, hoping to cover it up. Not before I'd read some of it. 'Watch out for Jasper…We'll communicate...' Something big was up, and this wasn't your typical adoption case.

**Bella Pov**

Something had happened. I could tell. I didn't remember, but everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated. They all looked away, except Jasper. He looked at me incredulously.

"You mean, you don't remember what you just said? Seriously?" Jasper looked like he was about to explode. I shook my head in confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about. The conversation was dropped when we pulled in the driveway of the most exquisite mansion I'd ever seen.

**Sorry it was so short. I'm usually bad at endings, so when I typed that, I decided it had to be my ending. I'll try to update ASAP. My internet time is limited at my dad's house. Parents. Please review. REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Phone Call

**Back again! I know no one ever reads the author's notes, but I enjoy writing them. I also like cookies, and Twilight….**

**Oh, and I forgot. I do not own Twilight (sighs dramatically). If I did, I would be working incredibly hard, trying to get it in before the deadline to keep from disappointing my many fans. Ahh, too bad. Maybe someday (in my dreams…)…**

**Chapter 3-The Phone Call**

**Bella Pov**

I was lying on the bed when it happened. One of the bags started glowing. I first thought it was something in the room, which was now mine, but then realized it wasn't anything in the room. I cautiously opened my bag, only to be bombarded by an eerie green glow. A cell phone? Was that seriously what had frightened me? Anyhow, er, uh, I opened it up to see a restricted caller. I hesitated slightly before pushing talk.

"Hello?" I asked, my tone full of question. A silence filled the room. The caller waited quietly.

"Are you alone?" some familiar voice asked me hollowly. I whispered a quiet yes.

"Bella, how are you doing? We've been so worried! Have you started reading the diaries yet?" the voice inquired. I shook my head before remembering that I was on the phone.

"No, I haven't had a chance. Who are you?" I asked the girl on the other end. She paused, adding the suspense.

"Are you still playing along with the plan? Memory loss, right? Andi was right about how dedicated you are. There haven't been any slip-ups, have there?" the voice had turned as cold as steel. I gulped, remembering the car ride home. Did she consider that a slip-up?

"You idiot! Let me talk to Andi now!" the voice demanded. I was shaking by this time, and the last thing I wanted to do was continue talking to this psychopath.

"Andi's dead," I told her, trying to turn my voice into steel, without success. I turned my back to the door.

"I know. That was the plan. She disappear after I hit the car, killing your parents and little brother," the voice told me smugly. I had to hold the phone with both hands to keep from dropping it.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked a final time. The girl seemed irritated.

"Don't you remember anything? This is like talking to seven year old Izzy," the girl complained. I pressed the phone close to my ear. Although I couldn't stand the sound of her voice, she seemed to know more about me than anyone else. I had to figure this stuff out.

"How do you know about Izzy?" I asked her, my tone a lot calmer than I felt. She sighed into the phone.

"Bella, you told me. You and Andi hired me, remember? You hired me to take out your sister and her fiancé, and then your sister Izzy. Finally, the two of you planned to just disappear. Kill your family, get your inheritance, and become different people. What's wrong with you?" the voice was getting angry. I couldn't help it now.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything, and my entire family is dead. I have just been adopted, and get a call from a complete stranger. I just can't stand this!" I shouted into the phone, tears forming in my eyes. Dead silence.

"Bella, would you tell me how you got adopted by this family, the Cullens, if I'm right?" the voice asked deliberately. I paused, thinking about it.

"I tried to kick one of them while the parents were talking, and made enemies with him," I muttered. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"It wasn't Edward, was it?" the voice asked cautiously. I told her that it was, and she started shouting.

"She switched you out! How dare her! I had her in the palm of my hands, and she manages to pull the twin thing on me! That's why the bullet didn't kill you. You're her, the one!" the voice started blabbing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused once again.

"I mean that you can't be Andi. Or even Izzy. I was supposed to get you. I had to get the Bella. First, I'm told you're in a coma, and then find out that it was Izzy instead. Then, there was the car accident. I thought I had you, but sent the assassin to confirm it. I will get you, Bella. Victoria is never made a fool of, without someone paying!"

The phone was abruptly slammed shut. I heard a few people rush to my side as I hit the ground and curled up in a fragile ball, and cried.

**Okay, I want to have at least seven reviews before I continue. From now on, whoever reviews gets a character description. I may add more stuff later, but that's it for now. If anyone wants to guess, they can go ahead. I'll tell you if you are correct. Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4 for lack of better title

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single thing. That, my friend, is pitiful. Anyhow...**

**Chapter 4 –**

**Edward Pov**

Bella has some memories. Everyone is laying the success on themselves.

Carlisle claims that allowing her to bring stuff of hers triggered them, thanks to his quick thinking.

Esme believes that the motherly love is making Bella remember her family and the love they gave her.

Emmett actually had the guts to say he thought it was his awesome Emmettness. Emmett alone knows what that is, and I would rather not find out.

Rosalie thinks that her magnificent make-overs (her words, not mine) are the key for Bella to remember more, so Bella has been given make-over after make-over. I kind of feel sorry for her. Kind of is the key phrase of that sentence. I cannot believe she beat me up. A girl beat me up in front of my cousins. I will never live that down.

Alice was naïve enough to say that her friendship brought out the fun memories she had with her twin sisters.

Then there was Jasper. He had the nerves to blame the success on his 'gift', as we call it. He tells us that he has been bringing out her emotions.

Only I know the truth.

Bella and I haven't spoke since I found her in her room, crying after talking to a person called Victoria. I had let her cry on my shoulder for a while. Then, as if nothing had happened, I walked out of her room.

I have been miserable. My piano has remained untouched for weeks. Usually, June is the time when I am on the piano for hours on end, daily. That might have given away my feelings. Or maybe it was just Jasper and his brain-picking curse, as I call it. That was what I was repeating to myself in my head when Jasper started talking to me.

"Edward, you know the real reason behind Bella's memories, don't you?" he challenged. I bent my head, without answering, as I started counting the floor tiles. One, two, three…

"Edward, seriously. This is important. Every time I walk by her room, I feel waves of depression to the extreme. Also, I feel loneliness, along with anger. I'll give you three guesses at who those feelings are pointed at," Jasper was really getting on my nerves. What was up with him and acting as if he controlled me?

"Jasper, just leave me alone. I didn't want her here, and I won't go and be all peppy around her, even if she is in depression mode. If she tries to kill herself, I might then show her a little bit of sympathy. Until then, I can't stand her," I turned and headed up the stairs. Sometimes I hated my cousins. Actually, I hated them most of the time.

"It's because she beat you up, isn't it?" Jasper called up the stairs after me. I stiffened and stopped moving. He acted as if he could read my mind, too. I used all my strength to will something or someone to distract him to keep me from answering. For once it my life, it worked. Something hit the ground, making a loud 'boom' noise. I inwardly smiled as we raced up the rest of the stairs to find out what had happened. The first room Jasper led me into was Bella's. I don't know if he felt her pain, or remembered my last statement, but somehow, he knew it had to do with her.

The window was shattered. Bella wasn't in sight, but the rest of the family had followed us in. Carlisle looked out the window and gasped. We all crowded around the window.

Bella was outside, on the ground. She wasn't moving, and a red head was crouching over her. She had a knife in her hand.

"Ah, Bella, I warned you. This is for James. He would've quit the next day if he'd had a chance. Instead, you had to kill him by getting stuck in your room. He should've let you burn," The lady had to be Victoria. I had heard parts of the phone conversation. Carlisle dove out the widow, followed by the rest of us.

"Get away from her!" Carlisle shouted. Victoria cursed and ran into the woods. From the other direction, a girl who looked just like Bella ran towards us. She flung herself at Bella, and started sobbing.

"Bells, I tried to keep her away! She hurt Izz, and I was trying to get out! Izz didn't see this! She wasn't focused! I'm so sorry!" the girl wailed in agony. Carlisle bent over Bella and checked her over.

"She's just unconscious. She'll be fine," he confirmed. The girl didn't move. Instead, she glared at all of us. Her gaze lingered longer on me.

"What do you know? Can you see the future? I doubt it. I've met someone who could. You look nothing like one of them," she scoffed. I had to speak up then.

"Izzy? Just a wild guess. You wouldn't happen to be Andi, would you?" I asked. She turned to me, an incredulous look on her face. I nodded, knowing smugly that I was right.

"Edward, how did you know that?" Esme asked me uncertainly.

"I overheard a phone call Bella got about a week after she got here. That's why she was so sad," I absently told her. Then, Bella started moving. Andi jumped up, ecstatic.

"Bella! We'll keep her distracted. You can run. We won't let her get you," Andi anxiously helped her sister up. Bella didn't move.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Bella asked, confused. Andi stopped, dead in her tracks.

"You really forgot everything? Oh, no. This can't be happening. I-I can't take you then. Izzy said that if you didn't remember everything, that I couldn't bring you," Andi spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Watch over her. I will be back. She is important. And, Edward, you get on everyone's nerves. Just get over it, and move on. Rosalie, no make-overs, Emmett, no Emmettness, Alice, no super-shopping trips, and Jasper, quit probing people's feelings. It's rude. And she's really going to need a true friend. I'll be back." And, like that, she was gone.

I spent the last minutes of twilight thinking about if I was the friend Bella would need, and how good it would feel to be her friend.

**Okay. How was that? I know Victoria is sort of confusing, but here's her deal. Her husband, James, was a firefighter. Bella's family's house caught fire, and Bella was trapped. James rushed in, but was killed in the process. It was only luck that Bella lived. Thanks to the following for reviewing: PinkJSAngel, x-Wicked, Rachel657062, Shins Lighter, and Hey-Hay 13. And no, I do not have something about Victoria's behavior written down, so this is going to be interesting. Uhh, and by the way, how would one (cough, cough) reply to a review? Just out of curiousity. This IS my first fanfiction, and I was scared for a while when no one reviewed. Review if you want me to make more chapters. I most likely will anyway, but I would like some reviews. I would like to give a shout-out to my friend Sky, who's nickname escapes me... (...) ... (no comment). So, yeah... Enjoy? I will attempt to post soon. My dad is limiting internet time, and that irritates me. Oh, and does anyone know what type of car Jasper drives? **


	5. Memory Returning Pain

**Does it sound good so far? I would like to thank all who reviewed. Since I do have trouble with names sometimes, you can suggest some names for me. And, could you check out my Maximum Ride fanfiction, Bounce? It isn't that good, but I would like to have others' opinions.**

** Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Pov**

Something has change. Everywhere I look, I feel some hidden memory. Ever since the Andi girl visited, I haven't been left alone. Something about her was odd. And what about Victoria? I barely knew her, and yet she knew me, wanted to kill me even. Life sucked.

I refused to talk to anyone. I hid when someone came for me. I knew this was bad, but couldn't care less. To me, it was my way of escaping.

Sometimes I couldn't, though. Sometimes old memories would grip me, and not let go. I would shriek in pain as they began resurfacing, only to sink back down. I did remember feelings, however. My arms would be covered in bruises suddenly. I once fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. Instead of telling anyone, or even letting Emmett help me, I staggered off, bottling everything up.

Today I was in the middle of one of my pain attacks when someone knocked on the door of my room. In a desperate effort to keep anyone from seeing my suffering, I hid deep in the closet, which was loaded with useless clothes that I'd never wear. That was Alice for you. Buy clothes, even if they will never be worn.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked softly. I started shaking in fear. Fear from the past, combined with that of the present. Although I used all of my willpower to try not to, I still whimpered in pain.

The closet doors were immediately thrown open. There stood Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, with Carlisle in the doorway. Jasper was holding his own head in pain, a weak replica of mine.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me. I ignored him, as I had for the past month now. The only memories I had were nothing, and I once overheard him boast about how it was him that made me remember. I shuddered at the memory. Jasper was always trying to get inside my head, to figure out what I was feeling. Rosalie always gave me useless makeovers that I would destroy within five minutes of completion. Emmett was always wanting me to play with him. Alice wanted to use me as a living Barbie, as Rosalie did.

And then there was Edward. Edward scared me the most. He acted hostile to me.

That's when the room temperature rose. I was sure it rose. I felt as if I was about to pass out from heat exhaustion.

Then came a mind-bursting headache. I felt as if my head were going to explode. A memory was trying to break free.

I felt the full impact of hammers and stones on my head, and screamed louder than I had ever before.

The memory broke free. I was overwhelmed, but the pain had disappeared.

_I was in my room, lying on the bed with my feet dangling over the edge. Andi was across from me, and Izzy was on her bed. We were only six years old, but acted older. The three of us were listening to a cd, while coloring pictures. _

_An alarm went off in the house. It was muffled. No one besides our household could hear it. That was the plan._

_Quickly, we shoved our crayons and papers in a shoe bow under the bed. Izzy stopped the cd, and I picked up our juice boxes. Andi put the shoe box in the secret hollow floorboard. _

_Then we al stood u and ran out of the room._

_Mom and dad were standing there, fighting. This was ususal. Only, this time, they weren't fighting each other. Two men and a woman were their opponents today. Immediately we set to work at helping them. No one was going to bring down the Swans._

"_Bella, Andi, Izzy, go upstairs!" Mom shouted, dodging a blow. We ran for the stairs, only to find another woman in the way._

"_Now, which one of you is Bella?" she asked. We all launched ourselves at her. She was soon joined by another man, and they over powered us._

"_We don't mean harm, we just want Isabella," the first woman said. We all glared at her, and then the others, in turn. _

"_Which one of you is Bella?" she asked once more, but this time it was Izzy that answered._

"_I am," she told the woman defiantly. The second woman grabbed her, and they all disappeared. Izzy, who could see the future, had been gone forever. The thing about it was, though, that she wasn't the Bella they were looking for. The Bella they were looking for had been taken three years prior._

The Cullens were staring at me. I merely closed my eyes. My memories were returning. With the memories, however, came confusion.

**How is it? I think it may be confusing, but I'm running out of time, and wanted to post tonight. Sorry for the long wait. Reivew.**


	6. Faking my own suicide

**Yo. I'm back, although I am so sure no one cares except Margaret. I may be surprised, though. I think this may be becoming popular. I would like to congratulate Hanna28 for being the first person to state something I hid in the story. I based the title after a song by Relient K. Technically, I suck at summaries and titles, so I name stories after songs. I know, I know, I suck. **

**Anyway, here it is. Chapter six. I'm surprised I've gotten so far. Do you people actually like this, or are you just saying that? Anyhow, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: As I have stated in my other fan fiction, Bounce, these disclaimers are wounding me tremendously. I know I do not own Stephenie Meyer or her books, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett's Emmettness, a life, world domination, happiness, a bag of cookies…**

**Chapter 6: Faking My Own Suicide**

**Bella Pov**

Every time I touched something, a small memory resurfaced. It hurt so bad to feel the pain. I now had memories of coloring pictures from ages two to twelve. I remembered catching Spanish influenza while visiting Chicago at age thirteen.

I also remembered the fire.

The Cullens tried to talk to me, tried to befriend me, but I had withdrawn. Esme was always trying to hug me, but I would duck at the last possible moment. Alice would sit me in a chair with Rosalie's help and give me a makeover.

Mainly, I cowered in my room.

Maybe they had begun to get worried about me. Maybe it was just fate. Anyway, somehow, Edward happened to be the one in charge of bringing me my food that Thursday in August. I knew my seventeenth birthday was rapidly approaching, and school started in a few days.

Esme was going to homeschool me.

Back to the story.

I heard the soft knock on the door, and rolled over on my bed, pretending to be asleep. My lunch and breakfast were still sitting beside me, untouched. The door creaked open, and I heard Edward's soft foot steps. He sat down on my bed, something he never did. The few times he brought stuff in for me, he set it down and rushed out. Today he was different.

Instead of the cruelty I had seen in Edward before, he seemed caring today. He hesitantly reached out to feel my forehead. In shock, my eyes fluttered open quickly. He flinched sub-consciously, but didn't move his hand.

"You feel hot," he murmured to me. I just stared at his arm, wondering why he was so different today. Someone must've threatened him. There was no other explanation to why he was suddenly kind. \

All of a sudden, I felt another memory beginning to resurface. Lately, the pain had diminished slightly, but this one seemed to be packed with more pain than the first one. I began to shake, feeling the prior tremors. I was still naïve enough to think that Edward would leave me alone. My shaking, however, made him reach out for my hand.

"You're ice cold," he muttered, and turned to grab one of the blankets that Esme had kindly laid down on a chair beside my bed. He still hadn't released my head, and I had a bad feeling. This time when the pain came, Edward seemed to feel it along with me.

_I was standing along the edge of a cliff. La Push, my mind told me. It had to be, since this was the place where mother and father had once taken us fishing. I leant over the edge, and noticed the watch around my left wrist. September 13__th__. My birthday. I was fifteen today. Life was miserable. Maybe I would be able to fix everything. Give my family a chance to see about whether they liked having me dead. I was an excellent actor, when feeling well. _

_I jumped over the edge, feeling the thrill of flying. Then came the impact of water. _

_The scenes skipped. I was standing at the same cliff, looking down, nervous. I had on a different watch, Edward's watch. I slowly twisted it around._

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I just can't take it. I faked once, but now it is for real. Don't stop me now. It's my seventeenth birthday, a day I've been dreading for years. I knew Andi would die today, and Izzy had died a month ago. I have nothing left but you, and I can't risk her going after you. Please forgive me," I whispered through tears. I heard a car screech to a stop behind me and spun around to see a shiny Volvo, Edward's shiny Volvo. He rushed over and swept me up in his arms, pulling me away from the edge._

"_I don't care how many people come after us, I'm not letting you go," he whispered in my ear, and I started sobbing, not wanting to let him know that I had seen our future. I knew that there was no way we would make it. Izzy's curse had passed to me, and I still didn't know enough to save us. I may never._

Edward was still holding my hand when I snapped out of my daze. He stared at me softly.

"Is-is that what happens every time you shout or cringe?" he wanted to know. I nodded slightly.

"D-did you see that?" I questioned. He nodded solemnly, and let go of my hand.

"I'll have Carlisle come in and check you out. I think you may be coming down with something," Edward absently stated as he walked out of the room.

I scrambled to my feet, hoping to catch up with him.

"Don't tell," I whispered after him. He turned slightly, and nodded.

"Don't worry; I won't," he called down, and disappeared into Carlisle's study.

That was the day that our connection began. August 13th. The day that Izzy died by Laurent's hands. At that time, I didn't know who Laurent was, but I would. I would find out much too soon for anyone's liking.

But, at the moment, the only thing I could force myself to do was move the untouched food with the others, and go to sleep.

**That wasn't the best, I'll admit. Criticism is highly recommended. I think I added too much romance. This isn't going to have a lot of romance like twilight did. Twilight went way too fast in my opinion. In real life, people do not fall in love that fast. Granted, life doesn't have real vampires in it (that we know of). Well, review and I'll update soon.**


	7. Complicated

**Chapter 7. I am sure many are ready to hire Itachi to come and kill me (I would even hire Itachi to kill me, if I were you, but then again, I like Sasuke better…), but anyway, I was at my moms, with no internet. Scary thought. Anyhow, er, I am back (smiles sheepishly). I hope you like it. Review if you do; heck review if you don't. I don't care. I'm apathetic when it comes to reviews (sometimes). Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm having Margaret go to her house and post it for me (or at least trying). I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 7: Complicated**

School is boring, all the way around, even if it was considered fun for most. Esme tried to make it fun, I have to say. She still couldn't, though. When the others walked in the doors, I felt so relieved, and rushed up to my room. My first day was as bad as every other one. Well, every one that I'd remembered so far.

A sharp knock on my door snapped me out of my stare-off mood. The door was then opened, and Edward came in, followed by Carlisle. I stared between the two of them for a while, trying to see what they wanted.

"Bella, Edward told me that you've been in a lot of pain lately. Is this true?" he asked me gently. I glared at Edward, who started to cower behind Carlisle. I had told him not to tell anyone.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. Carlisle sat down on the corner of my bed, and looked at all of the food, untouched.

"Bella, you need to eat something. You're getting sick, I can see," he told me. He then proceeded to feel my forehead and take my temperature. Thirty minutes later, he was finally on his way out the door.

"You don't need to confine yourself in this room. It's very unhealthy. You should at least talk to someone. Try Edward, since he's usually free," Carlisle nodded towards Edward on his way out the door. When the door was shut, I exploded.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" I shouted at him, throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it, and coolly sat it back down on my bed.

"I didn't tell him about the memories or visions. Just that you were getting sudden bursts of pain that hurt you badly. Also, I think you are in need of some help," Edward told me gently. I still glared sourly.

"I haven't seen anyone bring down a touched tray of food. Mom is going to make you eat supper with us, but otherwise, you are starving to death. You wake me up at night with the screaming. I think it would do you some good to be friends with Alice or Rosalie," Edward bravely stated.

I threw a book at him without think. It was a book that hadn't been there five seconds ago.

The book clattered against the floor, making a hollow sound. Edward picked it up and gasped in shock. I walked over to him quickly.

"Time for Only 1, by Elizabeth Swan-Dougherty, Andiya Swan-Hale, and Isabella Swan-Masen. 1st edition, published May 13th, 2008 (a.n/ I'm making up a year, that's the next year. The day of this ff chapter is August 14th of 2007)," I murmured, mostly to myself. Edward and I got up and sat on my bed.

The first page was the author's page. It was very odd, since the author's page was usually in the back. It read this:

**Author's note-Elizabeth, a.k.a. Izzy Swan-Dougherty was born September 13****th**** of 1990, with her twin sisters, Andiya, a.k.a. Andi Swan-Hale and Isabella, a.k.a. Bella Swan-Masen. They all contributed to the story, and drew the pictures. Together, they were the greatest, but apart they were defenseless. This story was found in the woods of Forks, Washington by Jasper Hale, Andi's brother-in-law. It described three friends who lived in the desert. As the title says, there is only time for one of them to live. The others are killed. Many believed the girls could see the future, since Izzy was murdered a month before her seventeenth birthday along with her husband, Alex Dougherty, by someone only known as Laurent. Then, a day before their seventeenth birthday, Andi was murdered along with her husband Jesse Hale by Victoria Kirletic. Both criminals are still at large. Bella and her husband, Edward Masen, have been missing for the past six months. This book was sent in by their adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle. They want to know immediately if anyone spots the couple. They ran away to escape from some unknown danger. Here are some pictures of them.**

It included pictures of Edward and I. Then there were the three of us. Edward and I looked at each other, and then turned the page.

Three hours later, we put down the finished book. Edward's arm had somehow drifted around my shoulder, and I shoved it off.

"Where did that come from?" Edward questioned. I shook my head.

"I just grabbed it off the desk," I told him.

"Something's wrong," he muttered. That's when the window opened on its own.

I am not kidding you.

The lights went off, leaving the house pitch black.

Lightning struck inches from our window, revealing a face. My face.

"Bella," the voice hissed. I felt Edward clutch my hand.

"It's too…late. They…discovered….the….powers. Be….safe. Don't….be…alone. They…will…kill…you," Andi whispered, her voice full of pain. The door opened behind us.

"Protect…it. Don't…give…up," she persisted. I nodded my head. She was hurting. I felt her pain as I did mine. Edward felt mine at that moment, too. The connection we had was strong.

As sudden as Andi had appeared, she had disappeared. From behind us, a flashlight shone.

"Why did she look exactly like the girl in the picture Jesse sent me?" Jasper asked, confused. I my hands got clammy inside Edward's.

"Isn't Jesse your brother that just turned 18?" Edward asked. I froze up, having a bad feeling.

"Yeah. He just got married to a girl. I think that was her. Andiya," Jasper turned to me and jumped.

"Oh my God. She's your sister?" he asked. I nodded, and remembered the book we had just read.

"Oh no. Oh no," I mumbled as I crumpled to the ground.

**Edward Pov**

She hit the ground. I was thinking about the book we'd just read, and she fainted. The electricity was still out, and Jasper rushed to her side. I still had her hand, and bent down to see what was wrong. The window was still open.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Jasper, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Nothing that I can tell. She looks exhausted, and weak. Stay with her, Edward. I'll go get Carlisle," Jasper told me as he rushed out the door. Then, there was darkness, void of hope.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. I looked down, wishing I had a flashlight. I did the only thing I could think of doing when she said my name.

I kissed her.

There, in the dark in the middle of a storm, Bella and I first kissed.

**How horrible was it? Seriously. I did add a bit of romance. Ha, I like a little bit. I hope that wasn't too much. Tell me if it was. I have a six letter word for everyone reading this: R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	8. Mirror

**Well, I'm still waiting for those reviews. Gosh, I sound like a nag. Hehe, oops. Anyway, I have the solution! I will add in some really funny stuff at the beginning to make everyone interested. How does that sound? If it doesn't sound good, get over it!! I am cruel at times.**

**From now on, the funny part will be in between the author's note and the disclaimer. I am starting, like, now.**

Setting: my school, with my friends (some different names)

Part 1

(bell rings loudly)

Laura: Crap! Hey, Jazz (a.n./ my nickname in these, k??), could you hold my books?

Jazz: What did you do now, Laura?

Laura: I forgot my combo again!

Jazz: In two days???

Laura: Yes! Here. (gives Jazz the books)

Margaret: Hey, Jazz, when are you going to get the fourth book?

Jazz: When it comes out!!

(teacher walks by, dragging our friend Sky behind her)

Becca: (just walked up) Oh no! They are taking Sky to the Principle's Office!

Laura: She's doomed. The principle will kill her.

Margaret: We have to save her! They will kill her!

Jazz: Nah. She's going in the vice principle's office.

Margaret: Oh. That's a relief. What happens in the vice principle's office?

Jazz: They kill people.

**Disclaimer:**

**Laura: Hey, Jazz, I love this book! When did you write it? (holds up Twilight)**

**Jazz: Um, uh…last night? **

**(Stephenie Meyer appears behind Laura with a plate full of broccoli)  
**

**Stephenie: (hissing so only I can hear her) Lie and I sic the third spawn of the devil on you!**

**Jazz: Okay, Okay! I didn't write Twilight, I don't own Jasper, I didn't do my science homework, I stole a bag of cookies from Margaret, and Laura's Have a Nice Day CD! Please don't make me eat the broccoli!**

**Stephenie: Works for me. (shrugs and turns, disappearing)**

**Margaret: YOU stole my cookies!?!**

**Laura: YOU stole my Bon Jovi CD!?!**

**Jazz: (laughs nervously) Surely we can works something out…**

**Chapter 8- Mirror**

BellaPov

One week since the blackout. One week since I learned Izzy was dead. One week since Edward had kissed me.

I have been ordered to stay in bed and sleep for the past week. Carlisle says I am pushing myself over a cliff. I've already done that once.

I haven't seen Edward since he kissed me. Carlisle came in, followed by Jasper, and Edward ran out of there incredibly fast. The electricity came on after Edward left the room.

I haven't stopped thinking about Andi. She's my sister, and I know nearly nothing about her.

I think I am being haunted.

I will be lying in my bed, and a book will fly across the room, as if it were being thrown. Sometimes I hear voices. I may be going insane, but I swear I hear them.

The even stranger thing is that the books are always ones that I've never seen before. They will be from 2008 or 2009. Some were even from 2010. I would be instantly engulfed by the tales. Each contained a desperate message from Carlisle and Esme. Each was by the three of us sisters.

"Bella, honey, can I come in?" Esme asked at the door. I whispered a blunt yes and shoved the book under my bed. No visions had come to me in the past week.

Edward was with Esme. So were Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett.

"Are you feeling better?" Emmett asked hopefully. I reluctantly nodded, and he grinned.

"We're playing a game, and wanted to know if you wanted to join in," Jasper explained. I really didn't want to play, but figured that I wouldn't get out of this one, especially if Emmett was involved.

"Sure," I mumbled. I got up, and the lights went out. Lightning flashed out the window, although it was supposed to be sunny. The clock had said it was high noon, without a cloud in the sky.

Faces filled the room. Faces I had only seen in visions. People who were all supposed to be dead.

Izzy. James Kirletic. My older sister, Celeste, and her husband, James Martin. My mother and father. My little brothers, who had been twins, Alex and Onyx. My old best friends, Amber, Matthew, and Sapphire.

"Save yourself," they moaned, and I felt as if I had forgotten something I was supposed to remember. I felt Alice and Edward grab my hands.

"We are all connected. We were killed protecting you. Make us proud," they howled in unison, and their pale faces turned ashen, until they all together faded away. Outside, the sky turned back to normal. The electricity came back on, and everything was back to normal. Or so we thought.

So, how wants to play that game?" I asked cheerily. Everyone turned and stared incredulously at me. I shrugged and ran down the stairs. I heard them following me closely. I must be the new excitement in this house.

"Bella, wait," I heard Jasper call out. I really didn't feel like listening to anyone. I kept running down the stairs. At the last one, I tripped. Instead of flying and hitting the white, tile floor of the kitchen, I hit someone.

"Bella." The single word made my heart flutter. I recognized the voice, but it seemed so distant. A painless memory floated in front of my eyes, just out of my reach.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing will happen to me, nor will it happen to you," he told me. _

"_How do you know, Andy? I'm the one who can see the future, along with a little bit of Izzy's help. You aren't even meant for me. Why should I believe you?" I asked him fiercely. He laughed, and I loved the sound._

"_Just because Jazz and I are dating doesn't mean anything. I know already who you will date, and marry, so you don't need to worry. That's why nothing will happen to me. No one knows I even exist, except for you and Jazz. Oh, and Margaret and Chris, but that's different. You can't die, Bella. That's the other thing: you can't die not knowing who you are. Bella, you aren't who you think you are. You are more than three," his voice kept getting more and more distant._

"Bella," he whispered again. The others were running down the stairs. Behind him stood a boy and girl.

"I heard about your memory loss. Don't give up. I still have a knack for knowing the future. Margaret and Chris will stay with you for a while. Remember the fourth, and fifth. Margaret is the fourth. Never give up. Oh, and look beyond the glass," Andy told me. Then, he disappeared. Margaret and Chris lunged for me, but I still did a face plant. My adoptive family also surrounded me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me anxiously. I nodded slowly.

"Hey. I'm Margaret. This is my second best friend, Chris. We're Bella's best friends. The living ones," Margaret told Carlisle and Esme. They nodded thoughtfully.

"So, where are you two from?" Rosalie asked, eyeing Chris. I understood why; he was really cute, with curly red hair and deep blue eyes. He was really tall and slim, and could run really fast. His winning humor made everyone like him.

"Well, I'm from Japan. Chris is from London," Margaret told us. I remembered a simple rhyme that mother use to tell us.

One from Ireland

One from France

One from Australia

One from a dance

One from Japan

One from right here

One from Switzerland

One from the Caribbean, who ended up so queer

She had told me that I was from right here, the sixth. Celeste had been from Ireland, Izzy from Australia, Andiya from a dance (there was a dance in the hospital mother was at that night), Alex from Switzerland, and Onyx was from the Caribbean. Margaret was the one from Japan. That only left the one from France.

"You're…" I drifted off, piecing together the puzzle. If she was the Japanese one that meant that the only one left may have also been identical to us. Actually, Margaret wasn't identical, but apparently we had started out as fraternal twins, but then one of the twins split into four. Hence, us, but that left out France. Where was she?

"Oh, yeah. Andy mentioned that. Don't worry; you'll remember in time," she froze, and then stopped.

"How much do you remember?" she questioned. All eyes were on me.

"Do you remember the reason for the attacks? Do you know who the true target was? Do you really know who you are?" she questioned, losing all hope. I shook my head in despair.

"No. She was supposed to remember. Chris, how did this screw up?" she asked softly. Chris looked from me to Edward, and then back again.

"Victoria must've gotten to them somehow. Maybe she manipulated someone in the family without knowing it," he pointed out. I wanted desperately to be able to remember what my past was, and what had happened to me. Margaret turned back to me.

"Do you remember the accident?" she asked quietly. I heard the sound of music playing. Everyone looked around, shocked.

"Bella, stop it! Don't bring us!" Margaret shouted. I couldn't stop, since I had no idea what I was doing. We were all standing on the sidewalk.

"Bella, you shouldn't've. We could all get seriously hurt. Involving others with your memories is harmful, and can also connect you to those people permanently, depending on how much," Margaret told me sternly. I looked up in shock. Edward looked at me, and I thought of the many memories we had shared.

Margaret noticed the direction I was staring in.

"But don't worry; one memory won't hurt anyone. That is, you haven't shared any with anyone else, right?" she asked. I looked down, and then at Edward out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ah. I see. Chris, that might be why. She might be connected, and can't contact the memories without him, or them," she mused.

"Back to the scene," Chris muttered. We all turned, and watched the road. A car came driving down the road. We could hear what they were saying, and it wasn't the usual conversation.

"Andi, have you heard from Izzy or Celeste recently?" Mother asked the backseat. In the back sat Chris, Margaret, Alex, Onyx, Andi, Jesse, and the other me.

"No, but…Mom, watch out!" the other me shouted, pointing at the road. Victoria was driving towards them at full speed. They hit, head on.

Margaret, Onyx, and Chris crawled out of the car.

They drug the other me behind them, and left her beside the road. Everyone else was dead.

The Andi I knew was dead.

The other me had answered as Andi.

Was I really Andi?

I turned to Margaret.

"No. I-we've seen Andi. She's gotta be real," I cried out. Chris swore.

"Bella, you haven't been seeing Andi. As you can see, according to the roles you and her were playing that day, you were Andi. We aren't certain if you are Andi or not, but we know that you can't be Bella. It's not possible. But, then again, you may surprise us. You saw Andy. Remember what he said. What you saw, though, was a ghost. The ghost of one of you quintuplets," Chris told me. The world faded away, to be replaced with our usual one.

"So no one really knows who I am?" I asked. Chris and Margaret nodded in unison. I looked past them, straight at the mirror. My reflection bore back at me, and I remembered Andy's words.

"_Look beyond your reflection."_

I stared without seeing.

Another image started to show itself. I tried desperately to see it, and had almost distinguished it when Rosalie shook me hard enough to bring me back.

The mirror was normal again, but I made a silent vow to myself right then: I would find out what was behind my reflection, and who I really was.

**Was that overly confusing? I would've made it longer, but am being forced to get off and go to bed. Tell me what I need to explain more. I think I am giving you all a lot of credit. I will clear everything up soon. **

**Yours Truly,**

**-Jazz**


	9. Story of my Life

**Yo, I am back! Didn't anyone miss me? (cricket cricket). I am going to kill all of you crickets! (silence). Dang it. Anyway, here's chapter 9. Wow, I am far. I never expected to get this far.**

**Part 2**

Kaitlyn: What do you think you are doing?

Jazz: Um, sitting here?

Kaitlyn: That's MY seat!

Jazz: Does it say your name on it or something?

Kaitlyn: Yes!

(Jazz turns around and sees her name)

Jazz: Er, sorry?

Kaitlyn: You'd better be.

Band Sub: Everyone QUIET!!!!

(Crickets sounding, until someone stomps on them)

(Tyler comes in the room, screaming and acting like a maniac)

Band Sub: Tyler, you will exit this room and come back in acting like a gentleman, instead of a banshee!

Tyler: But-

Band Sub: Now!

(everyone starts snickering)

Band Sub: You think that's funny?! It's not funny!!

(everyone smothers their laughter; Tyler walks back in)

**Next Month:**

Jazz: Hey, Kiley, what did you think of the sub last month?

Kiley: (shudders) I hated her!

Jazz: Well, don't look now, but she's back.

Tyler: Teacher, I have to go to the bathroom.

Band Sub: Then go.

(Tyler walks out of room)

Andy: (sitting behind Kiley and Jazz) this'll be interesting.

Kiley: Hey Jazz, can I borrow the rock in your pencil pouch? Why, you may ask: I want to throw it at the teacher!

Margaret: (at the other end of the room, trying to mouth something like hi)

Jazz: Kiley, do you read lips?

Kiley: No.

Jazz: Me neither.

(Twenty minutes later)

Band Sub: (pushes button to call the office) Hello, office. This is the band sub, and we have a problem. A student went to the restroom 20 minutes ago and hasn't returned yet. I don't know if you should send a male faculty member in after him or not?

Office: We'll call for him.

Intercom: Tyler, report to the band room.

(Tyler walks in the band room)

Band Sub: Where have you been?

Tyler: Bathroom.

Band Sub: (calls the office again) He just returned. Do you want him to come there?

Office: No! We don't want him!!!

Andy: Wow.

Kiley: That was hilarious.

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy: Hey, Jazz, what's that?**

**(points at New Moon)**

**Jazz: (looks around nervously)**

**Andy: What's wrong with you?**

**Jazz: The last time someone asked a question about one of these books, Steph showed up and threatened me with broccoli, and then Laura and Margaret beat me up.**

**Andy: What did you do?**

**Jazz: (laughs nervously) I kind of said that I owned Twilight.**

**Andy: You idiot!?! Don't you know that the authors have monitors that record voice through their books?**

**Jazz: They do?!? (Starts examining her book)**

**Andy: Duh.**

**Jazz: Okay, okay. I do not own New Moon, either.**

**Book intercom Stephenie Meyer: Good girl.**

**Andy: (begins laughing suddenly)**

**Jazz: What's so funny?**

**Andy: You actually believed me!**

**Jazz: (throws book against wall, just as Margaret walks out of the band room, missing her by mere centimeters)**

**Margaret: Hey, watch it!**

**Jazz: Oops. **

**Andy: Anyway, she doesn't own Twilight or New Moon, or even Eclipse. Now, read her chapter while Margaret and I take her to the office to make sure she's not going jump off any buildings. (Grabs Jazz and picks her up)**

**Jazz: Noooo! The office scares me!**

**Margaret: She'll be fine if you read her chapter. As in, read it! I don't think Andy wants to have to hold onto her for that long. On the other hand, she is probably faking so he will. Anyhow…**

**Chapter 9- Story of My Life**

Mirrors held mystery.

I couldn't seem to get past my reflection.

I would stare for hours without eating or sleeping. I had been awake for days on end before yesterday.

That's when Chris and Edward removed my mirror.

I had clawed at them, but ended up on the floor in pure exhaustion.

"It's for your own good. I didn't hear Andy's clue, since I can't see the dead. I do know that you can't do this," Chris told me sternly.

Today I was staring in the little mirror I had from my bag. My bag of stuff from my sisters. All of which were supposedly dead.

But what about the book? Andi died a day before their seventeenth birthday.

What if I was Andi, and Bella was really the one from France?

That might make some sense, but my birthday is only a week away, and I don't want to die.

Maybe I should show everyone the books.

My disorganized thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Bella, come on," Chris yelled. The door was shoved open.

"I'm busy," I shouted back. Chris shoved the door open anyway. Margaret was with him.

"I-we're worried about you."

She didn't say my name.

"You can't believe everything that's like that."

Still no name.

"What's wrong? You seem so…unresponsive."

I stood up, and threw my mirror across the room. This was a waste of my time. My birthday was in a week, and I dreaded it.

The suicide attempt was still on my mind.

Also, the books were getting to me. They told a secret tale that only the sisters would know and understand, something obvious that I was just not getting.

"Chris, go get Carlisle. She's got to be sick," Margaret said anxiously. I reached under my pillow and found another book.

Intrigued, I pulled it out.

"Time for None" I said aloud. Margaret paused. Chris froze mid-step.

It was the last one in the series.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Seriously, where?" she begged. I noticed who this one was by: Jazz and Andi Swan.

"Who's Jazz?" I suddenly asked. Margaret stared at me.

She was about to open her mouth when Carlisle rushed in with Chris. Apparently we were too distracted to see Chris actually leave the room. Oh well.

"Carlisle, it's the books and mirrors," Margaret told him.

"What about them?" Carlisle asked, looking deep in thought.

"She saw Andy. Andy is dead. At least, we think he is," Chris started.

"Now she's taking his message to heart, and won't rest until she finds out the family secret," Margaret finished.

"Aren't you part of the family?" Carlisle criticized. Margaret reluctantly nodded.

"I am really not sure of the entire secret, though. You wouldn't really understand; we have so many secrets, secrets which I wasn't present to remember all of them. I too lost my memory long ago. It was on my seventh birthday. I still don't remember what happened in those seven years, but Chris has helped a lot," Margaret shocked me with this news.

You think you know a person, until they tell you that they don't even remember what happened to them. Then, a thought struck me.

"Wait-how do you know that you're Margaret?" I interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at me. No one had thought of that before.

"I er, I have to be," she persisted. I merely shook my head.

"How would you know?" I still wanted to know what she had to say.

"I just do!" she finally shouted at me. I flinched involuntarily.

"I've been thinking. There were five of us, right?" I asked Margaret. She nodded.

"You are certain that you are Margaret. Let's say that you are, for the sake of my thoughts. I could be one of four people. If I were Bella, which is who everyone believed I was, on the day of accident, then, I was pretending to be Andi. If I were Andi, the ghost of Bella would want me to believe I was her to keep Edward from being lonely. If I were Izzy, Andi lied. Or, I could be the mysterious number two. The one from France. In that case, Andi lied, and I have no idea. I am a nobody, in that sense," I muttered crossly. I hated figuring this out.

"You aren't a nobody," I heard someone say from the doorway. We all turned around to see Edward observing us.

"A nobody wouldn't be here with us now. A nobody would be in her grave. Nobodies go and get themselves killed. I seem to recall you jumping from a cliff, not getting killed," Edward's green eyes were vivid.

"He knows about the fake death?" Margaret asked in shock.

"Well, he was feeling my forehead whenever the vision came on," I admitted.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean the real attempt." The room became so quiet that you could here a needle drop.

"When?" Chris asked.

"September 13th," I murmured.

"Real dramatic," Margaret commented dryly. I decided that now was the time for a switch of topic.

"Wait-you never answered my question; who's Jazz?" I abruptly asked. Margaret cleared her throat, and Chris looked away.

"Jazz never left France," Margaret said gently.

"So, she's in Paris?" I asked hopefully. Margaret solemnly shook her head.

"She is buried in Paris, France. She died during the birth," Chris told me. I looked down at the book in my hand, and then across the room at my hand mirror. I stood up and rushed over towards the mirror. Beyond the glass.

"That's it!" I said excitedly. Beyond the glass was like beyond the pain, behind the anxiety. Beyond reality.

I pried the glass off the mirror, and looked into the empty mirror. Margaret and Chris leaned over one shoulder, and Edward leaned over the other. Carlisle had turned and walked out of the room to give us some privacy.

Slowly, the reflection faded away, and we were all engulfed.

_It was early in the morning in Paris, France. Jazz was just born, the first of five babies to be born before midnight tonight. Jazz Midnight Swan was born at 12:01 a.m. on September 13__th__. When she was born, Renee, who had given birth in a hotel room, had snuck out with her. There had been no sound from the baby at all. Renee had to leave then, so she gently tucked the baby in a cloak and set her beside the Eiffel Tower. _

"_Goodnight, my Jazzy Midnight," Renee whispered as she disappeared into the night._

Scenes changed. There were four little girls, all but one identical. They were gathered on a bed in a room.

"_Margaret, you are going to stay the same. The rest of us will switch, to keep a few certain of us alive," Izzy said, her tone matter-of-fact._

"_I will always just be me, Izzy. Everyone will think that we are switching daily. Since, for the past few months, we've switched so much. Andi, you and Bella switch permanently. If anything happens to one of us, the other she's connected to most loses all her memories. Don't ask me why; I didn't make this all up," Izzy commanded. We all nodded._

We were home again. I felt the room spinning out of control, and lost my footing. I started to tumble to the ground when Edward caught me. I blushed furiously as Chris and Margaret snickered wildly.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed. He shrugged, and brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"You have to have _someone_ to keep you from hurting yourself, and I just so happened to be available," he grinned, and Margaret hit the ground in laughter.

I punched his arm and stood up. The world began spinning once more and I fell back onto Edward.

"I'm guessing you need help getting to bed?" he questioned. Chris joined Margaret on the floor.

"I am perfectly capable of getting into my own bed _alone_," I glared frostily at him. I stopped leaning against him and jumped for my bed.

Naturally, I missed and came crashing down towards the floor.

"You sure look it," Edward murmured as he picked me up, bridal style. I scowled and started thrashing against him.

He laid me down in the center of my bed, and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Good night, my- ow!!!" he screamed as I punched him in the nose with all my strength. He jumped back and started running down the hall, screaming for Carlisle.

"Now, Bella, that really wasn't nice," Chris lectured, before cracking up.

"Bella, did you notice what he was about to say to you?" Margaret asked me, her brows furrowed in deep thought.

I shook my head lightly.

"He said, 'Good night, my'. He might've been going to say 'love'. That's important," she told me sternly.

"I can't believe you missed it," she continued. I merely shrugged.

"Story of my life, I guess," I told her.

Now that I think of it, I think that was the story of my life.

Always missing something important.

**What did you think of that one?? Review. Here's another mini-chap funny thing, because I want to add another.**

**Jazz: Oh my god.**

**Kiley: She's insane!!!**

**Sky: I like it!**

**Becca: That's-cool, I guess…**

**Jazz: (turning to Shelby N.) Shelby, why did you put that on youtube???**

**Shelby: It's funny!**

**Youtube video of Shelby: I found a pen-ny. I found a pen-ny. It needs a bu-dy. It needs a bu-dy. I found a bu-dy. I found a bu-dy. They are love-ers. They are love-ers. **

**Youtube tapers: Should we stop her yet? Wait-where'd she go?**

**Youtube video of Shelby: I found a pen-ny. I'm out of ide-as. I am just sing-ing.**

**Jazz: Wow. That was insane.**

**Izzy: I found a pen-ny.**

**Shelby: I found a buddy. They are love-ers.**

**Jazz: Aw, forget it. I'm out of ide-as.**

**Kiley: I am just sing-ing.**

**Sky: I found a pen-ny.**

**Becca: (turns to walk away) You are all idiots.**

**Happy birthday to Sky on February 17****th****!!!! I'm sorry Chris and Blake didn't prank phone call you with their British accents, but I'll get them to sometime soon!!!**

**You reviewing me updating ( before Andy gets desperate)**

**By the way, Shelby thinks Andy's full name sounds funny. I would tell you what it is, but then some psychotic stalker might kill him, and I'd be devastated. So, yeah, that isn't happening anytime soon (I hope!). Goodbye for now!!!**


	10. The Race for Jazzpart 1

**Be My Escape**

**andi jazz 7**

Chapter 10-the run for jazz part 1

Previously on Be My Escape:

I know we were only pretending, but I still felt so good.

Edward Pov:

Alice came rushing at us. When she saw our, er, condition, she froze midstep.

The look I gave her made her continue as if this was our normal behavior.

"Alice, are you going to come with us to help plan the wedding?" Bella asked expectedly.

She looked over our shoulders and nodded.

"Of course!" she smiled.

I could see the stalking girl (A.N. I'm using a different computer and don't really remember if I gave her name. I'll fix this later) still following us.

"I can't wait to become Mrs. ( Don't remember first name I gave) Darcy (I think that was right.)!"

The lady dissapeared.

"Come on, let's go!" I urged as we raced.

**Sorry it's so short, but I forgotr what happened. I will update soon, if I get enough reviews. Not too many, just enough to boost me spirits.**

**-jazz**


End file.
